A Family Of Boov
by Pricat
Summary: Kani and Oh are parents to two female infant Boov and having fun and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**He-he I couldn't help myself with this after talking to LVCruger3 about this as the idea of Oh being a daddy is too cute so coukdn't help myself writingbthis.**

**In this story, Kani and Oh are the parents of two infant female Boov named Kerri and Whoa but living with Lucy and Tip and being a family **

**I hope those who are looking forward to Home like me enjoy.**

**I am still writing My Friend From Outer Space, my series of Home one shots**

* * *

The sounds of infant Boov crying rang through the Tucci house as it was around three or four in the morning as both Oh and his wife Kani were awoken from slumber seeing two purple skinned infants with wide blue eyes like Oh's

It had been very worrying when Oh first learnt Hevwas going to be a father because it was something new plus he wasn't sure if he coukd be a good father to two infant Boov who were both girls which melted his heart when he first held them in the hospital.

But Tip was so happy because it was amazing that Oh was part of her family but now she had two little sisters to look after whose names were Woah and Kerri which were quirky.

"I guess you guysvare hungry Huh, since Mommy last fed you?

Daddy can do it, but hope Aunt Tip and Grandma Lucy are asleep." Oh said carrying them in a baby carrier going downstairs to the kitchen making bottles of milk but they were cute drinking up.

He never imagined any of this coukd happen, when he first met Tip but glad he had.

He heard both little ones yawn seeingbthem rubbtheirveyes with their little purple hands mathat grin big on Oh's Purpke skinned face but we're going back upstairs to his and Kani's room.

"They just went back to sleep, after their bottles which is adorable!" Oh told her.

"I see you're being a good father, Oh for somebody who was an outcast among our race." Kani said as he nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Kani saw that Kerri and Whoa were hungry but being messy eaters which Lucy found cute taking photos as Tip found it adorable.

"I bet ya they're gonna be like Oh, when they grow up sweetie pies and all." she said making Oh chuckle.

"We won't know until older, but they're going to be whatever they wJust not jerks like Captain Smekant, a dork like their father or whatever they want.

Just not jerks like Captain Smek, who doesn't understand." Oh said to her seeing her eating Pop Tarts.

Kani was seeing both Kerri and Whoa curious about what their teenage aunt was doing but whimpering as she was leaving beginning to cry making Oh scared, his skin going yellow to show he was scared.

Kani then put on music as Oh was beginning to dance making both infant Boov giggle as Oh was relieved calming down as his skin was purple again but he smiled seeing they were calm again.

Oh was relieved because he hated seeing their kids upset or hurt but Tip had assured him these things happened but he nodded and was seeing them playing in the playpen after breakfast but Kani had to go to the store leaving Oh to watch the kids.


	2. Bonding With His Kids

**A/N**

**Here's the next part of the story and Oh is bonding with his kids like giving them chocolate milk and takingbthem to the park but they're cute.**

* * *

Oh chuckled as he was playing with his daughters but they were getting hungry wondering if they woukd like chocolate milk goingbto the kitchen seeing there was chocolate milk in the fridge putting it in both infant Boov female's bottles walking into the living room seeing Kerri and Whoa playing with Pig but he knew antics were going to happen.

Their eyes widened seeing the bottles but Oh chuckled because they loved milk and we're excited.

"You'll love this milk, as it's chocolate.

Don't let Mommy know, okay?" Oh said hearing them babble but loving it.

The male Boov chuckled as both babies were enjoying it belching which made him happy but they were hyper just as Kani was home from the store making her shake her head.

"Oh, did you give them chocolate milk?" she asked.

"Maybe, but they love it." Oh lied his skin going green.

She chuckled as she was calming her daughter's down but was seeing them sleepy putting them down.

He saw it was lunchtime as they were having PB and J making Oh smirk plus in a few days, they were having a party to welcome Kerri and Whoa with most of the Tucci family coming.

Oh sighed but was humming something that Lucy sang which was easing them plus Tip was home from school seeing that her alien baby sisters were happy to see her but she understood because things were hectic but playing with them.

* * *

It was a few days later but Oh had taken Kerri and Whoa to play at the park because despite being Boov, they were kids so they were at the playground seeing their eyes widen seeing the swings and play equipment making Oh giggle playing with them on any swings but they were loving it.

"I knew that you guys would like it, as it was Mommy's idea." Oh said.

After playing, they were going home but Lucy and Tip along with Kani had decorated the backyard for the party impressing Oh but he giggled seeing things so Kani was happy the park had made both Kerri and Whoa happy.

"Yeah, they had a blast playing." Oh told made her happy.

She knew Oh got very shy sometimes but being a father took time but he was growing stronger so was humming to himself.

Tip giggled as she was playing with them.

Lucy knew that Kani and Oh were good parents to Kerri and Whoa but she was seeing them drink milk but was happy.


	3. Sleepy Boov

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys enjoy because I saw an new clip and it was adorable**

**Kerri and Whoa are celebrating their first birthday but Kani and Oh are tired since they are looking after two infants**

* * *

A year had passed and both Kerri and Whoa were one year old now plus their first birthday was a big deal since both Kani and Oh along with Lucy and Tip were helping them plus both alien infants were walking now which made Kani and Oh happy.

They were knowing that things were going to be good seeing the huge cake and gifts but Kerri and Oh were doing things like running around but Oh was watching them.

"They're fine, and just playing in the backyard and I am keeping an eye on them." Oh told her.

Kani knew that Oh was a good father to them but Tip saw them hug her legs.

"Hey guys, you're excited Huh?" she told them.

They nodded as they were having fun but Oh was recording this with a video camera which he had been doing since the twins were born and they looked like him.

Plus they were drinking juice out of plastic cups instead of bottles which made Oh very happy seeing his kids so calm.

Kani was understanding but knew the twin's first birthday woukd be exciting knowing that they were very sweet.

Lucy saw Oh quiet understanding so saw Kani helping them out.

* * *

Tip noticed that both Kani and Oh were tired because Kerri and Woah had been keeping them up at night because they didn't know how to sleep through the night yet so would help them out, seeing both Boov out like like lights as both Kerri and Whoa were running around making Tip understand because taking care of two infant Boov was a lot of work.

Lucy saw them getting sleepy which was good but seeing them out like lights but Oh was awake later seeing both twins takingvan nap making Tip understand.

Tip saw them as a very sweet family.

"They wore themselves out, playing Tip." Oh told her.

She nodded as she loved her sisters knowing one day they woukd be awesome adults making Oh agree because he was a sweet guy.

"You okay?" Tip asked him.

"Yes but just tired, as being a parent is tiring but good." the male Boov told her.

She understood but was seeing him zone out.

She was understanding but was putting a blanket over him.


End file.
